


We're Royalty, Samantha

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I know this isn't what you thought it would be, Kid Fic, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Teasing, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean loved his little brother. It was big brother code to tease though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Teasing   
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

“Dean stop! Give it back!” Sam jumped up and down trying to get the book on biology he had borrowed from the library. 

“What do you need this for, Sammy? Books are only fun if there are pictures or a good story. What even  _ is  _ this?” Dean opened it and turned it sideways to look at a picture of a mitochondria 

 

Sam gave up and gave him a glare, one of the first good bitch faces he ever gave Dean.    
“You know, Dean, if you picked up a book that wasn’t fiction once in awhile, you might learn a thing or two.” 

Dean laughed. “Good try, Sammy. I do go to school.” 

“No you don’t. You pretend to go to school. You are too busy making out with all the girls behind the bleachers. How cliche is that, Dean? Can’t be more romantic?” his little brother teased. 

 

“Oh, you’re just jealous that you’re not kissing someone behind the bleachers.” Dean smiled wide at his little brother. 

 

“Dean, I’d much rather be getting an education. Not mono.” Dean burst out laughing. That was a good one. He couldn’t argue that his little brother’s education was paying off. 

 

“Yeah,” he pushed the book into Sammy’s chest. “You’re right. You keep on learning, you big nerd.”  Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean and took the book. 

 

“Yeah, one day I will be smart enough to get out of this bull shit life.” Dean frowned at him. 

  
“Sammy, language.” Another impressive bitch face was thrown Dean’s way.

 

“Says the king of foul language.” 

  
“I am not.” He walked over and flopped down on the bed on the other side of the hotel.

 

“You’re right, that is dad. Guess that makes you the prince. Right?” Sam settled back on the bed and opened his book, searching for the page he was on before Dean took it.

 

“Hey, at least we’re royalty. Right, Princess Samantha?” 

 

Dean cracked up laughing at the middle finger that popped up over the book.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)


End file.
